Esprit es tu là ?
by epinespourpres
Summary: Drôles de bruits, portes qui claquent, phénomènes étranges... pauvre Lézard, te voilà dans une bien sinistre situation.
1. Chapter 1

Fic faisant plus ou moins suite à la première

Voici donc, non pas ma première fic mais ma seconde. Pour presque tout âge (homophobe s'abstenir), elle à été écrite pendant les vacances de l'été dernier.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont toujours à Masami Kurumada. Mais j'assume ce que je fais subir aux personnages et je m'octroie la description des lieux.

**Rating:** T, yaoi et terreur

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La Grèce et ses merveilles. Un soleil radieux, un ciel de l'azur le plus pur qu'il soit, un sanctuaire majestueux et, à l'écart, un petit pavillon fleurit et doucement animé. Le bruit des vagues et le champ des oiseaux venaient calmement bercer ce petit paradis habité par les quelques chevaliers qui demeuraient en Grèce tout au long de l'année. Ils profitaient pleinement de la paix qui s'était instaurée et du nouvel été.

Misty, chevalier du Lézard, tête des Argents et Français de naissance, savourait cette chaleur et ce calme. Après l'épisode du bateau avec son plus proche ami, ils avaient tous deux décidés de passer plus de temps ensemble, loin de la vue des autres. Pourtant aujourd'hui il était seul dans la petite bibliothèque du pavillon, son ami s'étant rendu à la plage.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, il s'était plongé dans la littérature de son pays natal. Un bruit sourd attira soudain son attention. Une porte venait de claquer à l'étage. N'y accordant pas plus de temps, Misty retourna à sa lecture. Ce ne devait être qu'un courant d'air ou l'un de ses compagnons sortit un peu brusquement d'une pièce. Pas de raison donc de s'y attarder.

L'engourdissement délicieux qui survient peu avant le sommeil commençait à le gagner. Il serait peut être temps de bouger un peu. A peine eut-il esquissé un geste pour se lever que le bruit sourd se fit entendre une deuxième puis une troisième fois.

- **Cessez de jouer avec ces portes !**, ordonna-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende de l'étage supérieur.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Ou du moins aucune réponse « humaine ». Tout ce qu'il entendit ce fut une fois encore le claquement sec d'une porte que l'on ferme brutalement. Ne serais-ce finalement qu'un courant d'air ? Difficile à croire. Misty habitué à ressentir chaque changement de pression n'en décelait aucun dans le bâtiment. Il referma son livre et entama la montée.

A l'étage supérieur, toutes les portes étaient closes et il n'y avait pas un souffle d'air. Les fenêtres extérieures étaient fermées et le Lézard vérifia que c'était également le cas pour celles dans chaque pièce. Toutes étaient bien entendu vides de présence. Misty revint alors prêt de l'escalier.

Depuis quand les portes claquent toutes seules, sans aucune explication physique ? Et si ce n'était pas une porte qu'est-ce qui pouvait provoquer ce vacarme ? Comme une réponse, le bruit reprit violemment dans son dos. Il fit volte-face. Rien… il n'y avait rien. La poussière n'avait même pas été soulevée. Que se passait-il ici ?

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant violemment sursauter. Des bras entourèrent sa taille avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner mais Misty poussa un long soupir de soulagement en sentant l'homme qui le tenait se serrer contre son dos.

**- Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça.**

**- Désolé**, s'excusa Astérion en embrassant sa nuque. **Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu monter.**

Misty se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et le Chien de chasse en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

**- Ce n'est pas toi qui t'amuse avec les portes ?**

**- Non**, lui répondit-il étonné. **Je viens de rentrer. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Elles claquent toutes seules.**

**- Un courant d'air ?**

**- Tout est fermé, soupira le Lézard.**

Astérion regarda son ami et lui posa une main sur le front puis sur la joue, calmement.

**- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais fou !**

**- Calmes-toi Misty, je te crois.**

Le jeune Français se serra contre l'homme qu'il aimait, la tête pleine de question. Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé ?

**- Tu as entendu comme moi quand tu es rentré pour me rejoindre ? Tu as entendu claquer n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, mais je pensais que c'était toi.**

**- Je n'y étais pour rien. Elle a…**

Le lézard venait de se figer sur place, écarquillant ses yeux clairs et ne pouvant finir sa phrase. La poignée de la porte juste derrière son ami bougeait lentement. Inquiet, Astérion se retourna pour suivre son regard. Il eu tout juste le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et se refermer brutalement aussitôt. Elle s'était ouverte seule… Il n'y avait eu aucune présence, aucun cosmos, aucun mouvement d'air… il n'y avait personne …

**- Sortons d'ici.**

Le Chien de chasse pris la main de son amis toujours figé et le força à descendre les marches. Ils sortirent ensemble du bâtiment.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**, murmura le Lézard.

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**Fin du premier chapitre...**


	2. Chapter 2

La suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Misty ne passa pas une nuit des plus reposantes. Des frissons avaient parcouru son corps comme si la température s'était brusquement mise à chuter. Il avait eu la désagréable impression que quelqu'un l'observait et il voyait dans ses rêves des lèvres d'un rouge profond murmurer. Des mots qu'il n'entendait pas, ne comprenait pas. Il voulait se réveiller mais on le retenait, enchainé à l'obscurité, immobilisé par les ténèbres.

Le claquement sourd de la veille reprit. Misty se redressa brutalement dans son lit. Il était essoufflé et en sueur. Une fine raie de lumière filtrait entre les rideaux, éclairant à peine la chambre aux murs clairs.

**- Excuse-moi…**

Le Lézard sursauta. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était entré et mit un instant à reconnaitre son visiteur.

**- Argol ?**

En effet c'était l'un de ses proches voisins de chambre qui se tenait debout devant lui.

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je te verrais encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un cauchemar ?**

**- Si ça ne pouvait être que ça, **soupira le Français. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Il est plus de neuf heures. Tu te lèves avant tout le monde généralement, je suis venu aux nouvelles.**

Argol passa près du lit et ouvrit les rideaux sombres. Une clarté aveuglante envahie la pièce, Misty referma ses yeux clairs.

**- Va prendre une douche ça te fera du bien,** termina le chevalier de Persée avant de quitter la chambre.

Le lézard s'extirpa de ses draps et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain adjacente. Il s'y déshabilla rapidement et en un instant il était sous l'eau brulante de la douche. Il aurait pu y passer des heures bien qu'il détestait l'eau. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres rosées quand il sentit la présence de son second visiteur de la journée. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit lentement.

**- Quelle magnifique vue,** fit une voix dans son dos. **Le paysage est tout simplement délicieux ce matin.**

Misty se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur en coupant l'eau.

**- Tu sais que c'est interdit d'espionner les gens sous leur douche ?**

**- Est-ce de ma faute si tu ne ferme pas les portes, joli lézard ?**

Astérion, appuyé contre le mur, détaillait sans aucun gène le corps nu de son ami. Malheureusement pour lui, Misty s'enroula une serviette autour des hanches. Le Chien de chasse s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

**- Attend, je suis encore trempé !**

**- Je m'en moque !**

Sur ces mots il l'embrassa tendrement, glissant sa main dans les boucles blondes alourdies par l'eau. Misty n'eu d'autre choix que de se laisser aller contre lui.

**- Bien dormis mon lézard ?**

**- C'est censé être drôle ? J'ai passé la nuit la plus affreuse de ces dix dernières années.**

**- En rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier je suppose.**

**- Tu suppose bien.**

Misty s'échappa de ses bras pour retourner dans sa chambre et s'habiller. Astérion le suivi, ne serait-ce que pour contempler une fois encore les courbes parfaites de son corps.

**- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de t'inquiéter pour si peu et tu te change devant la fenêtre.**

**- On ne sait absolument pas ce qui c'est passé, ce n'est pas « si peu » et si quelqu'un passe par là et bien il profitera du spectacle.**

Astérion soupira devant le manque total de pudeur de son ami et garda le silence jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit totalement habillé.

**- On y retourne si tu veux, pour voir de quoi il retourne.**

**- Mouais, **hésita le Français**. Mais je n'ai pas très envi d'être mêlé à tout ça.**

**- On va juste jeter un œil, viens.**

Misty le suivit presqu'à contrecœur. En plus avec ça il n'avait même pas déjeuné.

Ils quittèrent tous deux le petit bungalow et se rendirent au bâtiment central. Quelques chevaliers étaient là, installés dans la bibliothèque ou dans la vaste salle qui servait de temps à autres pour des réunions. Aucun ne semblait avoir entendu le moindre bruit dérangeant.

**- Allons voir en haut,** proposa le Chien de chasse.

Le Français acquiesça et suivit son compagnon dans l'escalier en tendant l'oreille, attentif au moindre murmure. Seules les conversations de leurs frères d'armes lui parvenaient. Ca y est, ils étaient devant les trois fameuses portes qui claquaient. Un couloir et trois portes… derrière elles la salle des archives, un bureau où se rendait fréquemment Misty et un dépôt d'objet en tout genre. Rien d'extraordinaire pourtant. Astérion reprit la parole.

**- Je vais voir les archives, tu inspecte ton bureau ?**

**- D'accord.**

Il n'y avait pas énormément de conviction dans la tonalité de sa voix mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Misty pénétra dans le vaste bureau, vide de présence. A priori, il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent et rien ne montrait que quelqu'un s'était rendu dans cette pièce la veille. Le Français fit le tour de la grande table et s'installa sur le fauteuil. Tout allait bien. Il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira pour se détendre un minimum. Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il se redressa rapidement. Le fauteuil avait bougé ! Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et pourtant il avait clairement sentit la chaise remuer sur ses appuis, se déplacer. Tous les sens en alerte, Misty attendit, scrutant le vide et le sol tout autour de lui. N'étais-ce qu'une impression ? Il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas mais un mouvement identique recommença, un peu plus fort. Avant qu'il n'est pu réagir le fauteuil se fit propulser contre le mur ! Poussé par une force invisible ! Misty se retrouva à terre, sonné par l'impact. Il se releva, le fauteuil avait disparu… sans aucune trace…

Alors qu'il tentait de se relever les portes des meubles adossés aux murs s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent brutalement. Le cadre suspendu se détacha et traversa la pièce pour aller se fracasser contre la porte. La table se retourna avec une violence incroyable et se retrouva les quatre pieds en l'air. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et…

**- Misty !**

Le Lézard releva brusquement la tête. C'était Astérion qui se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, horrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

**- Sors de là !**, lui cria-t-il.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se rua sur la porte, se retrouvant à l'extérieur du bureau, dans les bras du Chien de chasse.

Alerté par le vacarme, d'autres chevaliers avaient finit par monter voir ce qu'il se passait. La première chose qu'ils virent fut leur supérieur pâle comme la mort, accroché de toutes ses forces aux épaules d'Astérion. L'un d'eux se risqua à ouvrir la porte. Le Chien de chasse en resta muet. Tout était de nouveau à sa place, comme si rien ne s'était produit…

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**- Mange au moins un peu.**

**- Je n'ai pas faim.**

**- Pour me faire plaisir…**

**- Je n'ai pas faim !**

Aphrodite soupira. Misty n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis la veille mais il refusait de se nourrir. Il remporta l'assiette pleine à la cuisine. Voilà prêt de deux heures que le Lézard était au douzième temple et il n'avait presque rien dit. Le Poisson revint dans la salle à manger et s'assit en face de son jeune ami.

**- Si tu m'expliquais ?**, demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Misty releva le regard pour fixer celui presque identique de son aîné. Il lui avait toujours tout dit. Ses peurs, ses joies… même pour sa relation avec Astérion il avait été le premier au courant. Il était bien plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, il était comme un frère et ce depuis qu'il était arrivée au sanctuaire.

Le Lézard se leva, contourna la table et fit également quitter sa chaise à Aphrodite.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?**, questionna ce dernier.

Misty ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour l'instant. Il se blottit simplement contre le torse de son grand frère qui ne mit guère longtemps pour l'entourer de ses bras.

**- Misty**, chuchota-t-il. **Tu m'inquiètes quand tu es comme ça.**

Il entraîna le jeune Français vers le canapé pour l'y installer plus confortablement. Une fois tous deux assis, il dégagea quelques mèches qui voilaient le regard terne et embrassa légèrement sa joue.

**- N'ai pas peur et dis-moi tout.**

Alors Misty lui expliqua tout depuis la veille : les portes, sa nuit cauchemardesque, les phénomènes dans le bureau ce matin et le fait qu'Astérion préférait l'éloigner du pavillon le temps qu'ils trouvent le coupable de ces très mauvaises plaisanteries.

**- Etrange**, déclara Aphrodite à la fin des explications.

**- Qui ou quoi que se soit, c'est moi qui suis visé.**

**- Ce n'était peut être qu'une coïncidence.**

**- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça.**

Aphrodite lui sourit et passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux dorés.

**- Ne t'inquiète de rien**, le rassura-t-il. **Restes ici le temps que tu veux et je suis persuadé que tes amis trouveront la solution.**

Quelques mots, un sourire, un autre baiser sur sa joue… Le Suédois connaissait les techniques pour lui faire retrouver un minimum sa bonne humeur.

**- Je ne veux surtout pas te gêner…**

**- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire si tu ne veux pas me gêner ?**

Misty avisa l'œil pétillant du Poisson. Dans ces cas là il était facile de voir clair dans ses intentions.

**- Je dois manger quelque chose ?**

**- Exact petit frère !**

Et le sourire rayonnant du maître des lieux gagna bientôt les lèvres du Lézard. A croire que c'était contagieux.

Pour faire plaisir et parce que finalement il avait faim, Misty mangea ce que lui avait préparé Aphrodite sous le regard turquoise de celui-ci.

**- C'est bon, je mange. Ne me dévisage pas comme ça.**

**- Tu manges et tu t'en mets de partout, ironisa le Suédois.**

**- C'est faux.**

Cela dit, il essuya tout de même les coins de ses lèvres du bout de sa langue pour en effacer les taches de sauce.

**- J'ai une question**, fit finalement Misty en relevant les yeux de son assiette.

**- Je t'écoute.**

Le Lézard pointa du doigt un lustre accroché au plafond qui ne semblait plus tout jeune.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

Aphrodite suivit le regard de son cadet.

**- Il ne te plaît pas ? Il est beau pourtant. Je l'ai trouvé au village la semaine dernière.**

**- Il sent le moisi.**

Le Suédois se retourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil. Il posa le bout de son doigt dans l'assiette que Misty tenait toujours et où il restait un fond de sauce puis le lui appuya sur le nez.

**- Hey !**, protesta le Lézard.

Avec un rire clair, Aphrodite reprit l'assiette et se leva.

**- Va te laver le visage, tu t'en es mis de partout.**

Le Lézard lui tira la langue comme le ferais un gamin et fila dans la salle de bain alors que son ami disparaissait dans la cuisine.

Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et la nuque. Peut être qu'ici il pourrait se détendre un peu. Relevant le nez du lavabo, Misty interrogea son reflet du regard vérifiant également qu'il ne lui restait aucune trace de son repas. Non, son minois était parfait, même marqué de cernes. Un mouvement rapide attira soudain son attention. Il se retourna vivement… mais il n'y avait rien. Devenait-il fou ?

Misty sortit de la salle de bain, il avait besoin de soleil.

**- Aphro' je sors dans ton jardin.**

**- Je te rejoins**, lui répondit la voix du Suédois depuis la cuisine.** Ne va pas au fond.**

**- Je sais.**

Les roses empoisonnées que cultivait son ami poussaient contre le mur du fond. Bien entendu, personne d'autre que lui-même ne s'en approchait.

Le Lézard passa la porte et inspira longuement l'air chargé du doux parfum de la roseraie. Sans réellement aimer les fleurs ils avaient toujours adoré cet endroit. Tout était calme ici et il y faisait si chaud. Chaud ? Pourquoi y avait-il de l'air froid alors ? Et pourquoi le Français sentait-il de l'air alors que rien ne bougeait pas même le plus léger pétale des rosiers ? La porte se referma d'un coup sec dans son dos.

**- Pas ici**, murmura le Lézard. **Je vous en prie, pas ici.**

Il se retourna lentement… il n'y avait personne. Le vent d'air froid se fit plus violent et cette fois-ci, il souleva pétales et feuilles qui se mirent à voler en tous sens. Ne sachant plus où porter son regard, il ne la vit que trop tard…

La fatigue depuis la veille, la douleur soudaine et lacérante… le Français s'écroula, inconscient, sous le cri d'effroi du propriétaire de la rose qui s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Ne me frappez pas pour cette brusque interruption, la suite va arriver. Donc:

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

**- DE QUOI ?**

La douce voix de l'ancien assassin à l'armure du Cancer avait dû s'entendre dans tous les recoins du Sanctuaire. L'ambiance dans le douzième temple s'était considérablement alourdie.

Amis avec Aphrodite et Misty depuis leur arrivée en Grèce au point de devenir ensemble un quatuor de frères inséparables, Angelo et Shura avaient déboulés ventre à terre au plus haut des marches sacrées. Ils avaient ressentis la détresse du maître des lieux et le vacillement de cosmos du jeune Français. Aphrodite n'avait eu d'autre choix que de leur expliquer la situation.

**- Du calme**, fit le Poisson d'une voix rassurante. **Il n'est ni blessé ni empoisonné. Je l'ai soigné aussitôt la rose retirée et il est seulement inconscient.**

Shura, assis sur le bord du lit où se reposait Misty, écoutait distraitement l'échange de ses deux amis restés au salon. Il préférait veiller sur le sommeil de leur si précieux petit frère.

**- C'est pas une raison ! Ça s'est déjà produit une fois, ça pourra très bien recommencer !**

**- En fait…**, hésita le Suédois. **C'est le deuxième incident de ce genre.**

**- QUOI !**

A nouveau, l'exclamation de colère fit trembler le pauvre temple sur ses fondations. Aphrodite expliqua le plus calmement possible ce que lui avait expliqué son jeune ami un peu plus tôt.

**- Mais c'est complètement dingue !**

**- C'est pourtant vrai**, termina le Poisson.

Un lourd silence troubla encore un peu plus l'ambiance. Ils entendirent simplement quelques pas dans la chambre et Shura leur apparu.

**- Il se réveille**, murmura-t-il.

Aphrodite se leva rapidement et fila en direction de la chambre, suivit de près par Angelo. Effectivement, le Lézard remuait légèrement sur les draps. La main douce du Suédois qui se posa sur son front lui fit difficilement ouvrir les yeux.

**- Comment tu te sens ?**, lui demanda-t-il.

**- … mal.**

**- Normal !**, intervint l'Italien. **Je vais faire la peau au responsable de cette connerie !**

Le ton courroucé de son grand frère crustacé lui étira les lèvres d'un faible sourire. Il essaya lentement de s'asseoir mais une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine le força à rester allongé. Aphrodite remonta sur lui la couverture.

**- Reste tranquille petit frère.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** fit-il d'une voix entrecoupée par la douleur.

**- Ce qui te poursuit était là apparemment… il s'est attaqué directement à toi en t'envoyant une de mes roses empoisonnées en plein cœur.**

Misty fit une grimace. Il se souvenait maintenant. L'entité avait été aussi imperceptible que dans le bureau quelques heures plus tôt. Et dire qu'Astérion l'avait envoyé ici pour qu'il soit en sécurité, quelle blague ! Si Aphrodite n'avait pas été là, il serait peut être mort. Le Français frissonna à cette idée.

-** Alors, comment on fait ?** repris soudain Angelo.

**- Comment on fait quoi ?**

**- On va se relayer pour veiller sur toi petit frère**, lui appris Aphrodite. **On ne te laissera plus seul.**

**- Mais… si cette chose s'en prend à vous ?**

Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait ! Ses frères étaient tout pour lui et ils avaient déjà tellement fait pour son bonheur. Il était absolument hors d'idée de les laisser prendre des risques ainsi.

**- On ne te laisse pas le choix Misty**, indiqua Shura à son tour. **Avec ce qui vient de se passer, il est impensable qu'on te laisse sans surveillance.**

Etant donné le ton qu'il venait d'employer, le Lézard aurait beau protester de toutes ses forces aucun d'eux ne changeraient d'avis. Il se contenta donc de soupirer, retenant une nouvelle grimace de douleur.

-** Pour l'instant tu reste ici et je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle.**

Aphrodite lui souriait et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Le Français s'avoua vaincu. Il laisserait ses frères le coller chaque minute de ses journées pour prévoir un éventuel phénomène bizarre et agressif.

**- D'accord**, s'entendit-il dire.

En tout cas pour l'instant, il comptait bien rester couché ici le plus longtemps possible. La douleur dans sa poitrine était telle qu'il avait même du mal à respirer.

**- Et dès qu'il y a un truc pas net qui s'passe on vient voir**, conclu le rital.

**- Regardez ça !**

L'interjection de Shura les fit tous trois tourner la tête. Le reflet du miroir s'agitait. Le reflet ? Non, pas tout à fait. L'intérieur du miroir plutôt. Une ombre, comme une fumerolle noirâtre y passait nerveusement de haut en bas, de droite à gauche. On ne devinait aucune forme et il n'y avait pas la moindre présence.

Misty se crispa sur les draps. C'était ça ! C'était cette chose qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de la salle de bain peu avant l'attaque. C'était ce qui le suivait depuis maintenant deux jours et qui semblait en vouloir à sa vie. Ça qui commençait à le terrifier…

Angelo se rapprocha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Français en signe de protection. Aphrodite fit de même de l'autre côté sans quitter le miroir des yeux. Mais comment lutter contre cette chose ?

Shura avança prudemment la main vers la vitre. A peine l'eut-il frôlé que le miroir vola en éclat, s'éparpillant sur le sol. Aucun des quatre hommes n'avait été touché.

**- C'était quoi ça ?**, finit par demander le Cancer.

Aucune idée, lui répondit l'Espagnol le regard toujours fixé sur la vitre brisée. Mais quoi que se soit, ça s'est enfui…

Pour le moment…

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5, désolée pour la longue attente que je vous fait subir à chaque fois

* * *

**- Même s'il faut démonter entièrement le bâtiment pour ça, je veux qu'on trouve quelque chose !**

Le Chien de chasse commençait sérieusement à perdre patience devant la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Plus rien ne s'était produit depuis que Misty avait quitté les lieux mais il n'était resté aucun indice non plus. La pièce où il y avait eu tant de mouvement semblait ne jamais avoir subit de tels phénomènes ! A croire que même la poussière avait retrouvé sa place sans rien dire.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Il avait vu comme Misty les meubles bouger alors pourquoi et surtout comment avaient-ils pu reprendre leur place initiale sans garder la moindre trace et en si peu de temps ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose, si petite soit-elle qui prouverait la vraisemblance des évènements.

**- On ne trouve rien ! Pire, on ne sait même pas ce qu'on doit chercher !**, le houspilla Argol venu l'aider. **Arrête de gueuler ça ne sert à rien !**

Le regard noir que lui lança Astérion aurait rendu jaloux le Chien des Enfers lui-même mais Persée ne silla pas.

**- Ose me dire le contraire !**, insista-t-il.

Encore un échange des plus sombres, Astérion baissa la tête. Son ami avait malheureusement raison. Contre quoi se battaient-ils cette fois ? Contre qui ? N'était-ce vraiment qu'un plaisantin ? Tant de question sans réponse. Il détestait rester dans une de ces zones obscures où on se contente de subir sans pouvoir répliquer, sans savoir comment se défendre. Le plus rageant c'était que même son don de télépathie ne servait à rien ! Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant.

**- Je pense qu'on peut définitivement écarter la piste du bouffon**, conclu Argol. **C'est trop parfait et quelqu'un l'aurait vu ou senti passer.**

**- Pas si c'est l'un des nôtres…**

Ca paraissait dingue mais c'était une des possibilités à ne pas écarter après tout. Un chevalier d'argent passe inaperçu et à accès à toutes les pièces. Mais aucun d'entre eux à sa connaissance ne possédait de tels pouvoirs…

**- Tu es en train de nous accuser ?**

**- C'est qu'une hypothèse**, se défendit le Chien de chasse. **On ne peut rien prouver de toute façon.**

**- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ! Personne ici n'est assez stupide pour faire un truc pareil !**

Il avait raison. Déjà personne ici n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à leur chef ensuite, si c'était l'un d'entre eux qui avait fait le coup, il n'ignorait certainement pas les risques qu'il encourait si Misty l'apprenait…

**- C'est vraiment une histoire de fou**, soupira-t-il.

Quelques mètres et 11 maisons plus haut, le quatuor fraternel se posait plus ou moins les mêmes questions. Les éclats de miroir brisé avaient été évacués de la chambre et les trois ainés se prenaient vaillamment la tête, espérant percer le mystère qui planait dangereusement au dessus de leur cher petit frère. Misty lui, tentait de faire le vide, se prélassant dans un bain brulant. Il n'y a bien que comme ça qu'il aimait l'eau : fumante et dans une baignoire.

Ses protecteurs désignés avaient étendu leur cosmos sur tout le temple et n'étaient de toute façon qu'a quelques pas. Le Lézard pouvait donc se sentir relativement en sécurité. La tranquillité par contre… c'était à revoir. Son crabe de frère venait frapper toutes les cinq minutes à la porte de la salle de bain et il se devait de lui assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne s'était ni noyé, ni blessé avec une quelconque éponge qui aurait voulu lui sauter au visage. Le Cancer s'éloignait donc pendant cinq minutes et revenait poser les mêmes questions.

**- Mais tu me gonfle à la fin ! Ca fait une demi heure que je te dis que je vais bien et qu'il ne se passe rien alors arrête !**

**- Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant envers quelqu'un qui te protège !**

**- Tu ne me protège pas tu te balade parce que tu t'ennui ! Je te connais.**

Quelque peu vexé le Cancer, sans prévenir, entra dans la salle de bain faisant sursauter son cadet.

**- Ne te gène surtout pas ! Pervers !**

C'était peut être un peu fort comme mot mais il était fatigué et énervé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour le chercher !

**- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire transpercer le cœur par une rose tu ne manque pas de piquants**, sourit Angelo.

**- Ca n'a rien de risible ! Toi et ton humour foireux dégagez d'ici !**

Appuyé bras croisé contre le mur, le crustacé n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger. Misty s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, abandonnant le palabre qui n'allait de toute façon le mener nulle part.

**- Ménages-toi petite tête. On veille sur toi.**

**- Moui grand frère…**

Angelo lui adressa un de ses rares sourires affectueux et quitta la pièce. Il avait raison : lui, Shura et Aphrodite veillait depuis toujours à ce qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Bon ils n'avaient pas prévu que le Lézard se ferait tuer par Seiya mais c'était du passé.

Misty sourit pour lui même et sortit de la baignoire en y vidant l'eau. Un léger coup d'œil au miroir où rien n'était à signaler et il se rhabilla avant de sortir. Ses frères étaient assis au salon, émettant des hypothèses plausibles ou non. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant le jeune Français les rejoindre. Le Silver profita d'ailleurs du calme et des regards tournés vers lui pour s'installer tranquillement sur les genoux du Cancer qui le laissa faire. Quelle meilleure preuve que celle là pour prouver qu'il allait bien ? Tous quatre savaient que s'il faisait ça, il acceptait les taquineries du crabe doré si idiotes et énervantes soient-elles. Autrement dit, il était en état de supporter le caractère de son grand frère. Les deux autres s'abstinrent de toutes questions inutiles et reprirent leur discussion.

**- Ce n'est peut être tout simplement pas humain**, intervint Shura. **Ca expliquerait pourquoi on ne sent rien.**

**- Et ce serait quoi dans ce cas ? Un fantôme maléfique ?**

**- Tu dis ça en te moquant Aphro, mais tu n'es peut être pas si loin de la vérité.**

Ce serait un fantôme qui poursuivait Misty ? Un de ceux qu'on appelle esprit frappeur ? Stupide ! Et pourquoi ne s'en prenait-il qu'au Français ?

**- N'importe quoi !**, fit le Poisson en croisant les bras.

**- C'est pourtant la meilleure explication qu'on a pour le moment.**

Misty commença à s'agiter sur les genoux de son frère. Et si c'était ça ? Si c'était vraiment un fantôme qui provoquait tout ça… Que pouvait-il faire pour éviter les attaques ? Comment pouvait-il se battre ? Angelo lui prit doucement les mains et les serra.

**- N'ai pas peur, on ne te laissera plus seul une seconde.**

Shura et Aphrodite se levèrent d'un même geste et s'approchèrent. Sans se parler, ils passèrent chacun un bras autour de leurs deux amis. Ainsi réuni, rien ne les avait jamais atteints, il en serait de même pour cette fois. Promesse silencieuse entre quatre frères, pacte indestructible… Qu'importe les obstacles à franchir ils feraient tous le même pas en avant…

* * *

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Je m'excuse de la longue attente que je vous fait subir avec cette histoire :'(**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 6 où Misty et ses gardes du corps cherchent désespérément à éloigner le danger qui plane autour du jeune Français.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Pas du tout même ! Misty sentait à l'avance que ça allait ma se passer. C'était se mettre en danger et provoquer inutilement l'entité responsable de tous ces phénomènes. Retourner sur les lieux des premiers évènements était un risque relativement conséquent malgré que ses frères lui assuraient leur présence.

**- Ai-je mon mot à dire là-dessus ?**, s'enquit le Lézard.

**- Non**, lui affirma Aphrodite, **mais tu ne craindras rien de toute façon et nous préviendrons Astério**n.

Ca ne le rassurait toujours pas. Déjà parce que le Chien de chasse allait vraiment se mettre en colère ensuite parce que même avec une douzaine de gardes du corps, rien ni personne ne pourrait prévoir où, quand et avec quoi ce prétendu esprit l'attaquerait. Devant la réflexion du jeune Français, Shura argumenta :

**- Il faut qu'on trouve la raison de ces attaques contre toi, on ne peut commencer que par là. Tu n'es en sécurité nulle part, autant que tu viennes avec nous. On pourra te protéger.**

**- Mais…**

**- Chut Misty !**, reprit fermement le Poisson. **On ne te laissera pas seul ici et on va tout faire pour que ça s'arrête donc tu viens avec nous et c'est tout !**

Condamné au silence, le Lézard baissa la tête. Ses frères avaient raison, il était autant en sécurité ici qu'en bas et s'ils voulaient trouver une réponse c'est surement là où tout avait commencé qu'ils devaient chercher.

**- D'accord**, céda-t-il. **Je vous suis.**

Et c'est ainsi que le programme de l'après-midi fut trouvé. Ils descendirent tous après un rapide en-cas chez le dernier gardien, encadrant leur frère comme s'il s'agissait d'une célébrité. L'interminable escalier du sanctuaire fut descendu sans encombre en dehors des plaintes du chevalier d'argent.

**- Ce n'est vraiment pas discret ! Vous me serrez trop je vais finir par tomber !**

**- Arrête de te plaindre**, firent trois voix en chœur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au domaine réservé aux Silvers. Tout était relativement calme et le garde placé là les laissa passer avec une légère courbette. Misty regardait de tous côtés mais il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant à relever. Astérion couru à leur rencontre et le fin Lézard en profita pour s'échapper d'entre ses frères pour se glisser contre lui.

**- Mist' je suis content de te voir. Tout va bien ? Il ne se passe plus rien ici depuis que tu es partit.**

**- Je sais…ça me poursuit. J'ai été attaqué là haut. Ca c'est manifesté plusieurs fois…**

**- Quoi ?**

Eberlué, Astérion se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir songé à cette éventualité. Il serra fort son amant contre lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer de sa présence. Bon, il semblait ne pas être blessé. Ses frères avaient du lui servir de bons gardes. Une chose était sure, c'était bien Misty qui était visé par ce il-ne-savait-quoi aux pouvoirs étranges. Pourquoi ? Et au final, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le Chien de chasse ne remuait que trop bien les questions déjà posées par le quatuor. Ce fut Aphrodite qui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé. Il passa relativement sous silence l'incident avec la rose empoisonnée mais comme promis à Misty, il mit Astérion au courant de leur projet de fouiller un peu par ici.

**- On a déjà cherché ici**, leur apprit le Chien de chasse, **mais il n'y a rien. Pas le moindre indice, la moindre marque ou la moindre explication à tout ça.**

**- C'est plus ou moins la même chose pour nous**, intervint le Capricorne, **mais on a pu voir quelque chose dans le miroir. Ca ne ressemblait à rien d'humain. On aurait dit un esprit en colère.**

**- Un esprit, comment ça ?**

**- Une vague forme blanche**, reprit Misty. **Je l'ai vu deux fois : la première dans le miroir de la salle de bain peu avant de me faire attaquer, la deuxième dans celui de la chambre avant qu'il ne vole en éclat.**

**- Rien d'autre ?**

Le Lézard secoua négativement la tête. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait leur permettre d'avancer ni de prévoir d'autres éventuelles attaques. Si c'était réellement un esprit ça pouvait se manifester n'importe où, n'importe quand et au travers de n'importe quoi. Les portes, les meubles, les miroirs, les roses… Sous quelle forme viendrait la prochaine tentative ?

**- Récapitulons déjà ce qu'on a**, fit Shura. **La première fois c'était juste les portes qui claquaient.**

**- Seulement celle du haut**, ajouta le Français. **Pas celles du bas et elles n'ont claqué que lorsque j'étais là. Le reste du temps les autres n'ont rien entendu.**

**- On peut considérer ça comme un appel**, reprit le dixième gardien.** La deuxième manifestation n'a pas blessé Misty mais ce ne devait être qu'un avertissement. Enfin la dernière était une attaque directe et probablement mortelle.**

**- Mais Misty était seul dehors à ce moment là**, ajouta le Suédois.** Il ne s'est rien passé pour lui quand on était tous ensemble dans la chambre.**

**- Arrêtez de piailler ! Suffit juste de pas le lâcher d'une semelle et l'autre truc d'esprit finira par se lasser et foutre le camp pour emmerder quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- Ce n'est pas si simple Angie**, soupira Aphrodite.

**- Venez tous pour l'instant**, les coupa le Chien de chasse. **On peut aussi en discuter assis avec un café.**

Les autres approuvèrent et suivirent Astérion jusqu'au bâtiment principal malgré les quelques réticences du Lézard. Ils s'installèrent à l'étage du bas, dans la bibliothèque. Misty fut délaissé un instant par son amant se chargea de demander à ce qu'on leur apporte à chacun une tasse de café bien chaud. Il revint bientôt s'asseoir près du Français.

**- J'ai fait en sorte qu'on continue les recherches ici et aux alentours. On se relaie mais comme je vous l'ai dit nous n'avons rien pour le moment.**

Et comme pour lui répondre, le bruit sec d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur. Misty tressailli, se serrant d'instinct contre Astérion qui pestait intérieurement contre cette entité agressive et traumatisante à l'excès. Non satisfaite de faire claquer des portes, cette fois ce furent même des bruits de pas descendant les marches que les cinq hommes entendirent. Ce son se rapprochait de plus en plus de la bibliothèque. Ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur la porte, près à bondir en cas d'attaque. On n'entendait plus que les pas, chacun retenait son souffle… et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

_**Ne me frappez pas ^^' Ne me détestez pas non plus pour cette terrible fin**_

_**La suite bientôt, à la prochaine ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voici la suite de cette fic**

**C'est de plus en plus bizarre mais on va bientôt en voir le bout promis ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Une tension pareille devait obligatoirement être néfaste pour le système nerveux et cardiaque. En plus le temps donnait l'impression de s'écouler au ralenti comme dans un film d'horreur. L'esprit, l'humain ou la chose qu'elle quelle soit derrière cette porte devait le faire exprès ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement… et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. La double voix des chevaliers d'Argents fusa, faisant sursauter le visiteur.

**- Sirius ?**

**- Ben oui**, fit piteusement l'intéressé. **Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?**

A tout sauf à un être humain… voilà à quoi tout le monde s'attendait. Voir arriver un autre chevalier était pour le moment totalement exclu de leur liste des possibilités. Leurs nerfs étaient vraiment à bout pour s'attendre à voir un spectre partout mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander non plus.

Le quintuor soupira de soulagement, laissant leurs membres tendus se décrisper. La crainte était passée, c'était maintenant l'heure des questions.

**- Tu ne peux pas descendre normalement non** ?, grogna Astérion.

**- Descendre ? Mais je viens de dehors je n'ai rien descendu.**

**- Quoi ? Et tu**…, hésita le Lézard.** Tu as croisé quelqu'un ?**

**- Non personne.**

Echange de regards dans la pièce, tous avaient entendus la même chose et c'est ce qui devenait franchement inquiétant. Le pauvre Sirius n'y comprenait décidément rien mais sentait qu'il devait garder le silence un moment. Hors de la pièce il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Peut être que l'intervention du Grand chien avait coupé court aux intentions de l'esprit innomé si esprit il y avait. C'était surement une bonne chose pour le moment mais il valait mieux ne pas s'en réjouir trop vite et rester sur ses gardes.

**- Bon**, reprit finalement Sirius, **j'ai fait le tour du bâtiment et j'ai analysé tout ce qui pouvait l'être. A part les cailloux et l'étude de la vie sexuelle des insectes y a rien à faire ni à trouver.**

Dans un autre contexte cette tentative d'humour aurait pu être amusante. Malheureusement cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune piste de lancée et c'est avec force de soupir et de regard bas que fut accueillie la nouvelle.

**- On ne trouvera donc rien ici**, conclu Astérion. **Tout ça doit venir d'ailleurs.**

**- Mais pourquoi c'est contre moi ?**

Misty n'avait pas voulu hausser la voix ainsi mais il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Son corps et son esprit s'épuisait bien trop rapidement pour qu'il demeure sans rien faire pendant que les autres tournaient en rond. Aphrodite le prit doucement contre lui.

**- Du calme, ne t'en fait pas on trouvera.**

**- Mais quand ! Je vais finir par devenir complètement fou ! Ou mort !**

**- Misty… S'il te plaît calmes-toi, on fait tout ce qu'on peut.**

C'était vrai. Ses frères et ses amis l'aidaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient mais ses nerfs étaient tout bonnement en train de lâcher. Et comment ne pas devenir fou alors qu'il risquait de se faire attaquer par surprise à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement ?

Il se serra contre Aphrodite en soupirant. Ce dernier le câlina comme il savait si bien le faire, le serrant contre lui d'un bras tout en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds. De simples gestes habituels maintenant mais qui avaient l'efficacité d'une longue séance de relaxation. Misty ferma les yeux et se laissa faire un long moment ainsi, instant durant lequel tous gardait le silence pour permettre au Lézard de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et ses émotions.

Après cette pause tout au calme, Astérion mit Sirius au courant des derniers évènements concernant leur chef et ami. Il détailla assez vaguement les attaques qu'il avait du subir en étant au douzième temple et la conclusion qui survenait était toujours la même : ne pas laissé Misty seul ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils finirent leur longue discussion. Ils n'avaient toujours pas avancés d'un pouce et la santé morale du Français balançait entre l'instable et le hors-service complet. Il commençait même à avoir des absences de plusieurs minutes avant de revenir à lui. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose.

**- On devrait aller se reposer**, tenta Astérion.

**- Oui**, acquiesça l'Espagnol. **Ça te dérange si on garde Misty pour la nuit ? A nous trois on pourra le protéger.**

**- D'accord, je continuerais les recherches de mon côté dans ce cas.**

Misty avait vaguement écouté l'échange entre les deux homes sans intervenir. Cette décision lui convenait et il n'avait de toute façon plus la force de protester pour quoi que se soit. S'il arrivait à rester lucide jusqu'à se qu'il se couche se serait déjà un exploit, il était donc inutile de tenter quoi que se soit d'autre. Il pourrait peut être se reposer s'il était entouré de ses frères.

Aphrodite lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue pour attirer son attention.

**- Tu pourras dormir tranquillement, on sera là pour toi.**

**- Oui…..merci grand frère.**

C'est alors qu'un rire se fit entendre. Un rire enfantin qui pourtant leur glaça le sang. Le jeune Français réagit au quart de tour et s'accrocha fermement au bras d'Aphrodite qui grimaça tant la poigne était forte. Les deux latins se mirent au plus près de leur plus jeune frère. Il était évident que ce rire n'avait rien de normal. C'était un son caverneux qui ne venait pour ainsi dire de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Un rire effrayant qui ne dura que quelques instants avant de les plonger dans un effroyable silence.

**- « Grand frère » ?**, reprit la voix en écho et les faisant sursauter.** Je suis pourtant ton seul frère Misty.**

Ces paroles s'éteignirent sur un nouveau rire, les laissant à nouveau dans un silence de mort… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qui était-ce et pourquoi parlait-il de frère ? Aphrodite voulu interroger Misty sur ce sujet mais celui-ci avait sombré de nouveau dans l'inconscience la plus noire…

* * *

_**Pas taper ^^'**_

_**La suite arrive j'espère dans peu de temps**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Je suis désolée de revenir si tard avec ce chapitre qui en plus n'apporte rien de nouveau sur les évènents. Pardon T.T à la fin de cette fic je me ferais hara kiri promis.**

**En attendant, continuons à traumatiser notre lézard, on arrive presque au bout du dénouement final !**

**Bonne lecture et pardon s'il reste des fautes :)**

* * *

Reprenons calmement depuis le début des évènements. Alors que personne n'avançait dans cette histoire, voilà que le « phénomène » se mettait à parler et à leur donner un premier indice. Indice qui malheureusement demeurait invérifiable pour le moment puisque le principal intéressé était inconscient. Au final il n'avait toujours pas dépassé la case départ…

Après ce nouvel incident, le bâtiment central du domaine des Silvers fut condamné jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les trois Golds emmenèrent Misty dans le quatrième temple du zodiaque pour que celui-ci puisse au moins profiter d'un réveil au calme là où rien ne s'était encore produit. Les questions demeuraient toujours. Cette histoire de frère était-elle vraie ? Pourquoi cet esprit en voulait uniquement à Misty ? Quel éventuel secret cachait la famille du Français ? Ce n'était plus un « quoi » que tous cherchait mais un « qui » et surtout un « pourquoi ».

Le Lézard finit par donner signe de vie en remuant doucement. Il ne savait plus ni où il était, ni pourquoi il était encore dans le brouillard. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Bon, visiblement il était dans le salon d'un des temples et vu les bruits alentours qu'il identifia comme étant des voix, il était en compagnie de ses frères.

**- Misty ça va ?**, s'enquit aussitôt Aphrodite.

Question stupide, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait connaissance aujourd'hui, il avait été attaqué par une particule de néant en colère et devenait à moitié fou mais hormis cela, tout allait pour le mieux. Il se contenta d'une grimace de douleur comme unique réponse. Dieux que sa tête lui faisait mal et pourquoi tout tournait autour de lui ? Il avait beau chercher il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quelle était la cause de son évanouissement cette fois et même alors qu'il n'avait pas reprit la totalité de ses esprits, Misty se fit agresser par une nouvelle question.

**- Tu as un frère ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait décidément ce poisson avec ces questions débiles ? Il ne voyait pas qu'il n'était pas en état de plaisanter ?

**- J'en ai trois**, répondit-il malgré tout.

**- Mais non pas nous, un vrai frère.**

D'accord, alors là ce n'était plus une plaisanterie mais une déclaration de guerre ! On pouvait se payer sa tête, l'insulter, le confondre avec une femme, et pire encore mais amener le sujet de sa famille qui plus est alors qu'il était dans un état pareil c'était tendre une perche au Lézard pour se faire planter. Misty jeta un regard noir à son frère qui se mordit la lèvre. Qu'il essaye donc de la reposer sa question maintenant ! Angelo posa sa main sur la tête du jeune Français.

**- Calme « dark Misty », il voulait pas t'énerver.**

**- Nous avons tous entendu une voix**, continua Shura. **Elle s'est clairement « présentée » comme étant ton frère.**

Une voix ? Il s'en rappelait vaguement mais n'avait pas compris le moindre mot. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais eu de « vrais » frères du plus loin qu'il se souvienne.

**- Ce sont des conneries**, soupira-t-il. **Je n'ai que vous trois.**

S'il fallait se mettre à croire ce que racontaient des voix d'outre-tombe maintenant, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand ils décidèrent de tous rester sur place pour la nuit. Ils mangèrent un morceau ensemble, forcèrent Misty à avaler un puissant somnifère malgré toutes ses protestations et se mirent d'accord pour la répartition des lits. Aphrodite dormirait au frais dans la chambre d'apprentis, Shura se contenterait du canapé et Angelo garderait Misty avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs avec un Lézard tout somnolant dans les bras qu'il souhaita bonne nuit aux deux autres avant de regagner la chambre. Misty se colla instinctivement contre la source de chaleur qu'était son frère sitôt qu'ils furent couchés. Le somnifère eu le mérite de le faire dormir toute la nuit sans qu'il ne fut dérangé par des cauchemars. Au petit matin, il s'éveilla au son harmonieux des ronflements du maître de maison et décida d'y mettre un terme en pinçant le nez bruyant sans ménagement.

**- Z'gue z'est ?**, sursauta-t-il.

**- Tu ronfles c'est désagréable.**

**- Hm…**, fit le 4e gardien d'une voix pâteuse. **Bonjour à toi aussi.**

Le Cancer dû bien se résoudre à s'éveiller complètement devant l'assaut de son jeune frère qui l'empêcha de continuer son paisible repos. Il se redressa dans le lit en passant ses mains sur son visage pour chasser le sommeil qui l'ankylosait toujours. Misty lui, s'étirait autant qu'il le pouvait pour dénouer ses pauvres muscles tendus par le stress et l'angoisse de ses derniers jours. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait se terminer ?

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre, comme si on avait brisé quelque chose. Misty sursauta et s'accrocha d'instinct et avec force au bras de DeathMask. Un beau juron en espagnol suivit de peu ce bruit, indiquant sa provenance quasi certaine.

**- T'inquiètes bouclette, c'est juste Shura qui me pète ma vaisselle.**

Le Lézard grogna en lâchant le maître des lieux. Ca l'énervait tellement de frémir comme une pucelle perdue dans un quartier louche ! Il s'extirpa du lit et joignit la cuisine en baillant. Là il trouva le Capricorne à quatre pattes sur le sol, rassemblant les morceaux de porcelaine d'un bol qui avait du exister quelques minutes auparavant.

**- Ça t'amuse de faire peur au petit frère ?**, grogna l'Italien qui l'avait suivit de près.

**- Si tu rangeais mieux ton foutoir, ça ne me tomberai pas dessus !**

Ah les latinos de bon matin, que du plaisir à partager. Misty s'installa à table, évitant d'y rajouter les grognements dus à son propre sang méditerranéen et attendit que le calme reprenne ses droits sur le petit déjeuner.

**- Il est où Aphro ?**, demanda-t-il cependant.

**- Il m'a dit qu'il montait voir le Pope et qu'il nous expliquerait en rentrant**, informa Shura en leur servant une tasse de café chacun.

Allons bon, qu'avait encore trouvé le Poisson pour leur pourrir l'existence ? Quand il agissait en solitaire comme ça ce n'était jamais bon signe. Ils n'eurent pourtant pas à attendre très longtemps pour que l'ultime gardien les rejoigne avec un vieux dossier dans les bras.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé encore ?**, l'interrogea DeathMask.

**- Hmm… rien d'important. Je vous expliquerais.**

Rien d'important ? Alors qu'il était allé chercher ce truc chez le Grand Pope de si bonne heure ? A qui espérait-il pouvoir faire croire ça ? Malgré le stress et la fatigue, Misty avait gardé l'agilité et la rapidité de son animal fétiche. Il s'empara en un rien de temps d'une feuille qui dépassait du paquetage cartonné de son grand frère et le parcouru rapidement. Le visage d'Aphrodite se décomposa et le jeune Français frappa la table d'un coup de point.

**- Tu as été chercher mon dossier de famille ?**

**- Je… Ça peut nous fournir une piste… J'ai pensé que ça nous aiderait comme tu ne veux rien dire sur ta famille...**

Misty se leva et lui envoya le papier au visage en quittant la table.

**- Misty…**

**- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Foutez-moi la paix !**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le lézard alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une douche pour calmer ses nerfs. L'évocation des souvenirs de son enfance lui étaient tellement douloureux… pourquoi cet imbécile de poisson ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ?

* * *

**Et voilà ^^ vous avez le droit de râler.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah mais qu'est-ce que je suis lente pour cette fic ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire une histoire longue *soupire***

**Voici donc avec toutes mes excuses le 9eme chapitre d'"Esprit es-tu là ?" 8D De nouvelles révélations et bientôt la chute finale !**

* * *

Sa famille était un dossier classé et intouchable depuis bien longtemps. Misty ne supportait pas d'en parler à qui que se soit même en cas de force majeure. Le fait que son frère se soit basé sur les élucubrations d'un pseudo fantôme pour faire remonter ce tas de paperasses douloureux le mettait encore plus hors de lui.

Le jeune lézard s'était enfermé sans réfléchir dans la salle de bain, crispant ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Ses frères ne trouveraient rien ! Il était fils unique ! Ses parents n'avaient même pas eu le temps de songer à avoir un autre enfant. La mort les avait fauchés tous les deux sous les traits d'un conducteur ivre qui s'en était sortit sans dommage et ignorait aujourd'hui qu'il était devenu la personne la plus détestable qui soit dans le cœur du jeune Français.

Pendant que Misty tâchait de se calmer, Aphrodite avait ouvert et étalé le dossier sur la table basse du salon. Il essayait vainement de déchiffrer les documents, tous écrits dans la langue natale de leur frère cadet.

**- Les gars ? Le français se rapproche de vos langues non ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ?**

Shura soupira et prit place à ses côtés malgré sa réticence à aller contre la volonté de Misty.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ?**

**- Un frère ou un lien bizarre avec sa famille qui justifierait que quelqu'un lui en veuille aujourd'hui.**

**- Genre casier judiciaire ?**, intervint Angelo.

**- Oui par exemple.**

**- Mes parents n'ont jamais rien fait de mal !**

Le cri soudain du Français fit sursauter ses trois frères. Il avait écouté la conversation et n'avait pu se retenir de sortir pour rétablir la vérité. Il tremblait de rage…

**- Ne cherchez pas ce qui n'existe pas !**, continua-t-il.

Cependant cette fois, sa voix fut différente. Comme un écho lointain… Comme si une seconde voix avait crié par-dessus la sienne. Lui-même surprit, le lézard se retourna, examina la pièce pour y déceler toute nouvelle manifestation étrange… Il n'y avait rien. Misty reporta son attention sur ses frères, trop en colère pour s'attarder sur autre chose.

**- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver ! Rangez ça ! Rapportez-le là où vous l'avez trouvé et foutez moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute !**

**- On veut juste t'aider…**, répliqua timidement le poisson.

**- Ranges-ça, Aphrodite !**

Les trois chevaliers d'or hésitèrent. Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur cadet aussi en colère contre quelqu'un, encore moins contre l'un d'entre eux. Comme ils ne réagissaient pas, Misty frappa du poing sur la table et entreprit lui-même de rassembler les papiers étalés. L'un d'entre eux glissa de la table. Aphrodite le ramassa et lui tendit sans rien dire, son frère s'empressait déjà de le lui arracher des mains. Misty bloqua cependant dessus un instant. Il s'agissait de la copie d'une page d'un livret de famille. Lui qui avait toujours voulu connaître le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, voir le nom de ses grands parents…, il ignorait qu'il avait ces renseignements à porté de main depuis si longtemps.

La vieille encre était un peu effacée mais il pu tout de même déchiffrer les caractères tracés à la main. Revoir le nom de ses parents le fit sourire tristement… Ca faisait si longtemps maintenant. Il retourna la feuille.

La page du premier enfant y avait été imprimée également, Misty fronça les sourcils. C'était bien son nom mais pas sa date de naissance. S'agissait-il d'une erreur ? Et pourquoi l'emplacement « décès » était rempli ? D'après ces informations l'enfant n'aurait vécu que quelques mois… et un an avant le jeune Français. Un éclat de compréhension passa dans le regard du lézard. Il reporta son attention sur la table basse.

**- J'ai trouvé…**

Ses frères levèrent soudain les yeux vers lui. Qu'avait-il trouvé ? Misty s'agita et ressortit tous les papiers comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

**- On peut t'aider ?**, demanda Aphrodite avec hésitation.

**- Un livret, il devait y avoir un livret là dedans avec des noms et des dates de naissance.**

**- Là ?**, intervint le cancer en pointant du doigt le petit ouvrage vert foncé qui était tombé au sol quand Aphrodite avait déversé sa montagne de paperasse sur la table.

Misty se jeta presque littéralement déçu pour vérifier sa découverte. Les pages étaient identiques à la copie. Ses parents avaient bel et bien eu un enfant avant lui, un enfant qu'ils avaient perdus très tôt, un enfant qu'ils avaient surement voulu remplacer en donnant son nom à leur nouveau né un an plus tard…

**- Explique-nous blondin.**

Le jeune Français mis un certain à assimiler l'information. Ses frères durent le calmer avant d'obtenir enfin quelques explications.

**- Attend**, le coupa Shura. **D'accord tes parents ont eu un enfant avant toi mais quel est le lien entre lui et cet esprit qui se fait passer pour ton frère ? Il ne t'a même pas même pas connu alors pourquoi en voudrait-il à ta vie aujourd'hui ?**

**- Mais je n'en sais rien ! C'est vous qui cherchiez un frère !**

**- Moi je peux vous expliquer.**

La voix était à nouveau sortie de nulle part mais cette fois une fine silhouette se dessina devant eux alors qu'une violente bourrasque s'était déclenchée dans le salon. Le visiteur maniait lui aussi le vent…

* * *

A bientôt j'espère pour la suite !


End file.
